The present invention relates to a command system for performing various commands using a communication line.
In previous command systems an input means for inputting the type of command connection and a storage unit for storing a trunk group to be used for a connection have been provided in a command desk, and a dial number to be used for performing a command connection for each trunk group and each trunk is stored in an exchange apparatus.
In the conventional system described above, however, it is necessary to change, at the same time, both data stored in a command desk and data stored in an exchange apparatus when changing the type, the scope and the destination of a command. In case of changing such data, therefore, there exists a problem that an administrator of a command desk and an administrator of an exchange apparatus have to change the data at the same time in concert with each other.
The present invention solves this problem, and also stores in a command desk a dial number comprising data to be used originally by an exchange apparatus, sends the dial number from the command desk to the exchange apparatus when performing a command connection, and thus manages the data unitarily in the command desk.
The invention for solving the above-mentioned problem is characterized in that a command desk is provided with an input means for performing a line specified connection, a simultaneous command connection, a group command connection, an individual command connection, etc., and a storage unit for storing such data as a trunk number, a dial number etc. necessary for performing various connections. When the type of a connection has been inputted from said input means, data such as a trunk number, a dial number, etc. necessary for performing a corresponding connection, are transferred from the command desk to the exchange apparatus, and said exchange apparatus performs a command connection on the basis of this data.
According to the present invention, since data such as a trunk number, a dial number and the like necessary for an exchange apparatus to perform a command connection are stored in a command desk and are transferred to the exchange apparatus at the time of connection, the exchange apparatus does not need to manage the data and the data can be unitarily managed.